


Parent-Teacher Interview

by AstroAstroAstro



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Crack, Feet, Footjob, Gay Sex, Glory Hole, Goodnight, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate myself, M/M, NSFW, Please Kill Me, Precum, Public Blow Jobs, This Is STUPID, This is Bad, Underwear, Why Did I Write This?, bare feet, bulge, crack ship, cum, cum tasting, i put too much effort into this, idk - Freeform, im sorry, musk, these are enough tags, those tags are awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAstroAstro/pseuds/AstroAstroAstro
Summary: David meets Tori's acting teacher, Erwin Sikowitz, and things go great in the gayest way possible (no litterey he sucks his dick).
Relationships: Erwin Sikowitz & David Vega
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Parent-Teacher Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this, I would like to apologies for what you are about to read. A friend told me to do it because haha dads/dad-like people fucking is funny and our collective kink but I got really into it. This is a joke, do not take this seriously. This started with me thinking Sikowitz was hot and then it snowballed. I sweare I'm asexual but how tf can I write something like this.

I stepped into the acting classroom of my daughter, Tori. My eyes look around the room, bronze and silver masks with golden hair line the walls, accompanied by mismatched frames of film stills, bookshelves filled with plays and books about acting, one having a skull on top of it, I wonder if it’s real, I though. But at the centre of the room was a table with an eclectic, balding man sitting behind it; based on Tori’s description, this must be her teacher. 

“Mr. Sikowitz?” I ask the man.

“Yes, it is I. Please, call me Erwin,” He replied. He stood from his chair and held out his hand. We shake hands and I sit down in the chair that was on the opposite side of Erwin’s.

“I am David Vega, Tori’s dad,” I told him, “My wife couldn’t make it tonight as she is sick with the flu,”. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Erwin said. 

“It’s fine. So how has Tori done so far?” I say, changing the subject.

His face changes to one of conflicts “Ahh yes, Tori… oh boy, how do I put this,” Erwin’s voice becomes soft as he began to think of what to say. He hung his head in shame and frowned. 

“What is it?” I became nervous, seeing his reaction made me think something is wrong, “Tell me right now!” I yelled.

Erwin’s frown quickly turned into a smile and he began to chuckle, he darted his head up, “Gotcha!” His chuckle turned into laughter, “That was great!”.

“If you’re going to treat this as a joke, I’ll leave,” I say, standing from my chair and turning for the door.

“Please don’t go,” he pleaded.I look back at him, his body extended over the desk with his arm reaching for me, he looked hopeless when seeing me about to leave. I couldn’t tell if it was acting or he was genuine, “I never get to do things like that, it won’t happen again,”. 

“... I’ll let it pass,” I say, sitting back down. He sighed in response and got back in his seat, he adjusted his scarf beginning with the review. 

“Now to begin the review - for real this time. Tori has surprised me with her determination in learning how to be an actor in such a short time; she is very much so a breakout star. She has shown herself as being a fierce actress and has gained a positive - besides Jade - group of supportive friends. I can definitely see her pursue a career in acting in the future,” he told me.

“That’s amazing!” I reply. 

“I'm very proud of Tori, she is an extraordinarily talented young lady,” Erwin continued.

“Well she wouldn’t be where she was without such a good teacher,” I say, praising Erwin. 

“I appreciate the compliment,” he responds. 

“Is there any areas of improvement?” I ask.

“None that I can think of,” Erwin pauses, “This has probably been the quickest interview I have done,” he rose from his seat and I did the same.

“It has been nice to meet you,” I say to Erwin, I hold out my hand and he shakes it. I begin to walk out of the class before asking him a bit of a personal question, “Bit of a personal question, but where is the bathroom?”.

“Do you want me to take you to the staff bathroom?”. 

“What’s wrong with the students bathroom?”. 

“I’ll say this one thing: the men’s bathroom at a high school,” Erwin replied.

“...yeah your right,”.

Erwin stepped out from behind the table, I immediately noticed his bare feet, Tori was right, this guy is weird, I thought. He walked ahead of me out of the room, we walked through the colourful halls of Hollywood Arts High School. We made our way to the staff room which matched the rainbow colours of the halls with a more mature twist to it. Erwin and I stepped into the door with a sign saying ‘Men’. It was weird having him come in with me, but I didn’t put much thought into it as he must need to use the toilet too. I enter one of the stalls and Erwin goes in the one next to mine. I stand in front of the toilet and unzipped my pants, let out my dick and began peeing in the bowl. As I urinate I looked around the stall, I saw the grey tiles that line the wall that the toilet was against, for a school of the arts would have a more interesting bathroom; I guess we can’t have the best of both worlds because this isn’t a Disney franchise. I look to the walls of the stalls, they were made of wood and covered with a white glossy paint, the wall on the right had no markings or abnormalities; how ever the left wall, the one Erwin was behind, has a large hole in it. I was curious about this hole and after finishing my business and put my dick away, I bent down and looked through the hole. My eyes immediately noticed Erwin’s sizeable dick.

“David, I didn’t know you were into that kind of thing,” I hear Erwin say confidently. 

I back away from the hole swiftly, “I-it’s not like that,” But it was like that, I noticed my pants becoming tighter as my dick grew hard. 

“You don’t have to lie,” Erwin said as he slid his dick through the hole. Seeing his dick move through the hole in such a perfect way - as if he’s done this before - made me grow harder faster, “I know you want it, I saw the way you were looking at me, you want this,”.

He had cracked the code, I did want it, I wanted to suck his dick. I wanted it so badly but what would my family say? What would the guys back at the station think of me, sucking the dick of my daughters acting teacher’s dick? But we are alone, this is just an exchange between two consenting adults. I shuffle forward and hold his dick in my hand, even in my large hand his dick still had a few inches uncovered.

“Atta boy, make sure to get me hard,” his voice was lustful.

He’s not hard?! Impossible I thought as I began to stroke his dick, his foreskin slide back and forth over the head of his dick. I could feel his dick getting hard in my hand, I could hear his sighs of pleasure from the other stall; it made me move my other hand to my crotch, I rubbed dick through my pants. When I noticed his dick grow another inch or two I put my tongue on the head, he moaned again which told me to start sucking. I wrap my lips around the tip and move my head down the shaft.

“You’re good at this,” his approval made me work my own dick harder, I remove my head and unzipped my pants, exposing my precum stained underwear, I stroke my own dick with my underwear and go deeper with Erwin’s dick. I begin to bob my head along his dick, attempting to suck it. He gripped the top of the wall and pushed his dick further into my mouth, making me gag. I take his dick out.

“Sorry about that”. 

“No it’s ok,” I reply, returning to sucking, this time ready to go deeper. I almost got to the base before wanting to gag so I stop and suck normally. I started to pick up pace which I could tell Erwin was enjoying through his moans. My dick was ready to cum however, me feeling like this made me suck him harder. 

“David, I’m getting close,” he told me in a breathy voice. This was getting me excited, I take him out for a moment.

“I’m close too,”. 

“I didn’t know you were jacking off, move closer then,”. 

I follow his instructions and move closer to the wall, my tended dick stuck out from the bottom. One of his feet pressed onto my dick and rubbed it, I jolted at this feeling as I’ve never felt anything like it; I did like it however so I didn’t tell him to stop. I returned to sucking and could taste his precum. 

“I’m gonna cum!” He exclaimed. I pull him out of my mouth and hold my tongue out. His thick load coated my tongue and shot onto my face. His foot rubbed harder on my dick.

I drop the cum out of my mouth on my chin saying “I’m cumming,”. My cum shot out of my underwear, hitting the floor. We stay in our positions for a moment before Erwin slides his dick out of the hold, wiping it off with toilet paper and slides it back into his pants. I wipe my face, floor and my underwear with toilet paper and spit out any remaining cum in the toilet. I stand up with as much dignity a man who just got a footjob from the acting teacher of his daughter while also sucking his dick in a glory hole in the men’s bathroom of a staff room in a high school. Erwin exits his stall, I slide my soiled underwear in my pants and zip them up. I exit the stall to see him leaning against the row of sink basins. 

“Who should leave first? Methinks you know the way to the carpark,” he says, smirking at me as if he wants to do more. 

“You can go first,” I reply, bashful and somewhat ashamed at myself.

He steps off the row of sinks and walks to me, he puts his hand on my shoulder “Good call,” he then leaned into a kiss which I accepted, I just sucked his dick what was I supposed to do show him years of academy training? Despite the beard, he was a pretty good kisser. He broke the kiss and before leaving says, “See you next semester, David”. I watched him walk away before looking at myself in the mirror above the sinks. I go to one and fill my hands with cold water, splashing my face, Did what I did just happen? I thought, And why am I ok with it? Why did I like it? I decided to delegate the contemplation to my drive home as I stopped the water, dried my face, and walked out of the bathroom. 

*

I arrive home to see Tori sitting on the couch, she was using her new PearPhone, probably texting her friends. She looked up at me and smiled, “Hey dad, how was the interview?” She asked. 

A walked over to her and kissed her forehead,  
“It was great, your teacher, Er-Sikowitz really appreciates your work,” I respond. 

“Well that’s go- dad, what is that smell?” She asks with disgust; oh no. I step away from the couch trying to hide my guilt.

“I can’t smell anything. Maybe you’re hallucinating from being on the phone all the time,” I say, trying to steer the conversation in another direction. 

Tori scoffs “Pffft, ok dad, what now your going to tell me that it’s passed my bedtime,” 

“I believe it is,” I say jokingly, looking at my watch. It was almost 9pm, wow I was sucking dick for that long?! I leave Tori alone by walking up the stairs to my bedroom. I could see my wife, asleep in bed from being sick. I remove all of my clothes, making sure to hide my underwear. I change into a pair of baggy sweatpants which reminded me of Erwin’s, fuck I’m really obsessed with him now. 

I shake of those thoughts as best as I could as I slide into bed making sure to get as close to my wife as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologies, again. 
> 
> dont follow my twitter: @AstroAstroAstr0 or my instagram @astro_astro_astro  
> I trully deserve no followers


End file.
